


Menace in my Bed Tonight

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Scott McCall, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Scott McCall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me take care of you Scott. Let someone do that for you for once."<br/>Theo goes to see Scott following the events of 5x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menace in my Bed Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sceo thing. Takes place right after 5x08. The title is taken from Halsey's "Trouble"

He waits. Waits until Liam and Hayden have been brought home safely. He waits until Mason and Corey have left. Waits until Stiles and Malia and Lydia are gone. He waits until he sees Melissa rushing out of her front door in fresh scrubs because apparently a nurse’s job is never quite done especially in this town. Still he bides his time more before he sends the text.

**To: Scott**  9:33 PM

_U doing ok?_

**From: Scott** 9:37 PM

_Yeah I’m good_

**To: Scott** 9:41 PM

_U can b honest w/ me. U know that right?_

Scott doesn’t answer him for a while yet and Theo just waits him out. He’s good at patience. He’s good at waiting. He’s been waiting for Scott for a long time. He can wait a little more.

**From: Scott**   9:47 PM

_I’m not. Everything is fucked, dude._

**To: Scott**   9:48 PM

_I can come over. If u want_

**From: Scott** 9:49 PM

_U mean come to the front door?_

Theo expects Scott to question him about why he was lurking outside his house. He doesn’t though. When he opens the door, he’s still in the clothes he wore earlier minus the leather jacket and shoes. And although he’s slightly taller than Theo is, in that moment, he looks broken and defeated. The beta has to work to keep himself under control. To make sure his heartbeat doesn’t work against him and reveal his happiness. He’s going to get what he wants much sooner than anticipated.

A sense of relief comes over Scott when he sees Theo on the other side of the door. He really wasn’t looking forward to being alone tonight. But he sent everyone else home. Melissa got called in to the hospital after a 3 car pile-up.

“You want to talk? Or we could just sit?” Theo asks with concern. Scott’s first instinct is to tell him not to worry about him. That’s quickly replaced with every ounce of guilt he has built inside of him. He’s not really up for talking though. So he denies the first request and nods his head at the second.

Theo sits in silence with him in his room. They’re just sitting on his bed, Theo’s whole right side pressed against his left. It’s comforting. It’s warm. It’s probably that that starts him talking.

Actually it’s Theo reaching over and unclenching his hands, stopping his claws from digging into his palms any further.

“Everything’s fucked up. I’m fucking everything up, man.” Scott starts in a whisper. He has yet to look up. He opens and closes his hands and studies his healing cuts as he talks, “This is all my fault. Everything is just…slipping away.”

“Scott, come on. You’re doing your best. We all are.” Theo tries to reassure.

“My best got Liam and Hayden kidnapped. I couldn’t even save them. You did that. I invaded a scared kid’s head and I could’ve killed him. I lied to Kira. And…and now she’s gone.” He laments. He doesn’t mean for the quiver in his voice to come out but it does, “I’m supposed to protect them. I’m the alpha.”

“Scott…you know that’s impossible though.”

“I’ve done it before!” Scott’s voice doesn’t raise too much. The lump in his throat stops it.

It surprises him when Theo turns to face him fully and wraps him in a tight hug. One of those all-encompassing ones that make Scott feel cocooned and safe and that does it. He coughs out one sob and another follows, then another, and another and another until they leave him shuddering.

He should be stronger than this, “I should—I shouldn’t—I’m stronger than this. I should be.”

“No one can be all the time, Scott. Not even you.”

Theo keeps the excitement to a minimum but when he holds Scott to his chest he can’t help but let the smirk play across his lips. Scott’s perfect like this: broken and defeated and most importantly dependent on him. It’s that despondency rolling off the alpha that spurs him. The sight of the famed True Alpha Scott McCall broken in front of him that gives him the courage to make the first move.

He pulls away from Scott and wipes the tears from his face and caresses the bags underneath, trying to massage them away. Scott looks up at him through wet eyelashes and red-rimmed eyes and Theo closes the gap between them.

Theo’s lips are soft against Scott’s for the quick second they touch his own. Scott pulls away in wonder and surprise. This shouldn’t be happening. Kira just left. They broke up…maybe. He’s not sure. He’s not sure about anything anymore.

“Theo--”

“It’s ok. It’s ok, Scott. Let me do this for you.” Theo whispers against his lips.

“Theo,”

“Let me take care of you Scott. Let someone do that for you for once.” Theo presses. He emphasizes his point by brushing his thumb on the alpha’s bottom lip and feels a sense of satisfaction when Scott opens up just that little bit and allows him to dip inside. Scott sucks on it hungrily.

“It’s ok, Scott. It’ll be ok.” He whispers as he plants a kiss just under Scott’s ear.

Theo wants to break him. He wants to tear him apart completely and build him back up just the way he likes. But it’s not the time for that. No matter how strong the urge is to hold him down and completely wreck him, he tamps down on it. Focuses on what the alpha needs right now.

Scott wraps his legs just under Theo’s ass; he holds on to the back of his neck and savors the feeling of Theo sliding smoothly into him. He doesn’t mean to start crying again. But Theo holds him so close. Touches their foreheads together and cradles Scott’s face in his hands as he slides so perfectly in and out of him.

He’s beautiful when he cries. Theo speeds up his thrusts and never takes his eyes off the young alpha. He can’t—he’s mesmerized. Scott’s hair is matted across his head with sweat. His chest is flushed red. But it’s his face—that _face_ : salty tears running freely down his golden-brown face, his eyelashes weighed down by droplets. Theo can’t help but lick at them before he swallows Scott’s sobs in his mouth.

“It’s ok, Scott, I got you. Let go. Come on—it’s ok. I got you. It’s ok, Scott.” He whispers urgently in his ear. He reaches between them to wrap a fist around Scott’s cock and pump him in time with his now rapid and deep thrusts.

“Theo. Theo. Oh, _oh--!”_ Scott’s feels it building in the pit of his stomach and he’s overwhelmed as Theo hits his prostate continuously. He brings the beta even closer: thrusting into his closed fist and grinding against the dick pounding into him until his orgasm hits him hard. He arches his back and spills all over his stomach, his chest and all over Theo’s fist.

Theo pulls out of Scott and rips the condom off before straddling the young alpha and taking himself in hand. He keeps constant eye contact with Scott as he strokes once, twice and three times before spilling all over Scott’s stomach adding to the mess already there.

“Thank you. Thank you.” Scott murmurs against the beta’s chest once they’ve cleaned up a little.

“I’ll always be here Scott.”

It’s a promise he intends to keep.


End file.
